


Something I didn't Finish (ChikaYou friendship with a side of Leah)

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Maybe it'll be reborn idk, i dont know what to tag this as lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: This was something I wrote back in 2018 and never finished.Decided to show it to you all.





	Something I didn't Finish (ChikaYou friendship with a side of Leah)

"I-I-I-It's so cold out there!"

"Could've helped if you wore more layers You-chan." 

Chika and her childhood friend You were cooped up in front of the fireplace in the Kazuno's small diner and house. The two girls sighed as they felt the frostbite just melt away from them. 

"This is much better..." You let out a happy sigh.

"Agreed..." replied Chika. Sarah, the older Kazuno sister, smiled at the two. She walked over from the doorway and put two steaming, cups of green tea in front of them.   
"Oh, thanks Sarah-chan!" The girl smiled and walked back out the doorway quietly. 

You picked up her cup and looked over at her friend. "So, Chika-chan, why did we come all the way to Hakodate again?" She asked. The orange haired girl smiled at the question.

"Did you forget You-chan? We came to visit Sarah and Leah."

"You could've brought Ruby-chan with us, we are a trio after all. Leah-san would've been happy to see her."

Chika laughed a little. "Yeah... about that..."

* * *

" **BUU BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DESU WA!** "

"H-H-Heeeeh?!" 

"There's no way I'm letting Ruby fly to Hakodate with you two! Especially with your one track mind!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? B-But Dia-chan! Leah-chan would be so glad to see Ruby again!" 

"Even so! I'd rather bring her to Hakodate with my group. Heck, I wouldn't even trust Ruby to go with Guilty Kiss!"

"Okay that makes sense because Mari-chan and Yoshiko-chan. But what about You-chan! She's very-"

" **NO MEANS NO CHIKA-SAN!** "

* * *

"So that's why?..." You had an expression of confused, low tolerating bewilderment. Chika gave a loud sigh just before sipping her tea. You did the same. Afterwards, You had another question.   
"So, is this just it? Are we going back?" Chika shook her head in response.

"No, there's something I wanna go back to here with Leah-chan." 

"Chika-chan it better not be where I think it is..."

* * *

The swimmer and the younger Kazuno had the same words coming out of their mouths. "Of course it's here..."

This was an all to familiar place, a place a certain purple haired girl didn't want to remember. Leah glared at Chika with mild contempt. "Why in God's name are we back here?"

"Oh, to be honest, me and You-chan need to practice, we brought you along so you could watch." Chika stated with no hesitation whatsoever.

"But Chika-chan, don't we need Ruby-chan?" You looked just as done with Chika as Leah did.

"Eh?!-"

"It's a surprise you're the leader of both Aqours and CYaRoN with how little you use your brain." Leah gave an annoyed huff.

"E-E-Eh?!"

"She got you there Chika-chan."

"And out of all places..." Leah got close up to Chika, who recoiled back against a wall. "Why are we at the place where I ruined me and Nee-sama's performance?"

"W-Well..."

"Well, this trip meant nothing then did it Chika-chan."

"I-I-I.. guess not..." 


End file.
